We Can’t Stop
Not to be confused with We Can't Stop the Music "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus is featured on on Just Dance 2014. It is a postponed DLC. It is also in Just Dance Now (Mobile App). This will be also a DLC for Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is wearing a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned light blue, golden yellow, and dark blue violent, bustier top, yellow, red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a yellow necklace, and black and blue booties. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. Background The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn allover the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You! NOT" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat, zebra patterned sunglasses and the bear has drawn teeth. There's an Open-sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In other parts, the background is purple with some modified photos. Gold Moves There are three gold moves for this song: '1, 2 & 3. '''Put your right hand up as you lift up your left leg. Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 6.44.50 PM.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Trivia * "Hell," "Molly," "Butts," "Strip" and "Line" (second time used) are censored. Also, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want." The reason why "Molly" and "Line" are removed is because ''Molly is a nickname for MDMA pills and Line was used during "get a line in the bathroom" which refers to using lines of drugs in the bathroom. ** The lyric "Got somebody here might get some now" was not censored, even though it refers to casual sex. *It was never properly released as a DLC on the game. ** That said however this song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday November 26. It was also released on October 1st for the PAL Wii and on the 1st of February (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. The song is still "TBA" as a DLC, because Ubisoft didn't comment on it. Throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies were: "Be patient" and "Nothing confirmed yet." *** The song was leaked again on the Wii U shop accidentally for only 6 minutes on 4/5/14 at 2:37-2:43 P.M. *The photos from the video are gratified due to copyright disclaimers. *This is the first time ever Just Dance had to postpone a DLC. **Information has been found that Timber was the second. *The dancer for this looks like the one from Waking Up in Vegas, and the one from Price Tag. It's more possible that she might be the same dancer of Waking Up In Vegas. * This song will be on Just Dance Now. * As a DLC the song comes with two avatars, one that looks like the dancer and one that looks like a clam. * It used to be available for people who hacked their Wii but on November 26, 2013 it was replaced by Dummy Dummy. * In Troublemaker, while Flo Rida's part the background looks similar to the one from this song. *This is unofficially the first Miley Cyrus song in the series being followed by 4x4 on Just Dance 2015. * This is one of the several songs before Just Dance 2015 that contains zooms, along with Why (Keep Your Head Down), Baby Don't Stop Now, Independent Woman, Call Me Maybe, 99 Luftballons, and The World is Ours. * There are rumours that it will be a DLC on Just Dance 2015, but the evidence supporting this rumour is flawed. But the possibility still exists. Gallery WECANTSTOP.jpg wecantstopdlc.jpg|We Can't Stop WeCan'tStop.png|We Can't Stop in the menu 20140823 003520.jpg|Menu Picture 20140823 003552.jpg|The song's "folder" 20140823 003620.jpg|High Score screen (XBOX 360) 20140823 003652.jpg|About to play (XBOX 360) 20140823 004124.jpg|After the gameplay (XBOX 360) IMG2570A.jpg|The avatars IMG2571A.jpg|The clam avatar Video Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Casual Category:Clean versions Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Viral Popularity Category:Dancers that enter/exit ofscreen Category:Inappropriate Song Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Songs That Hold Records